


Intimate Lover's Lock

by johnsarmylady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Woodwork??, sensual imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/pseuds/johnsarmylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John explains his new hobby to Sherlock. A smutty, Johnlocky post-Reichenbach 221B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Lover's Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe a conversation about my husbands fondness for books on woodworking spark the ideas that became (with the encouragement of MapleleafCameo and Mattsloved1) this 221B. Special thanks to MapleleafCameo for checking it over for me ;D

Standing in the doorway Sherlock watched John, sitting in the firelight sanding the wooden lock that he was making.  There was something sensual about watching those calloused hands move lovingly over the smooth, warm cherry wood.

Silently moving to his chair he sat, mesmerised by the rhythm.

“You never used to do woodwork.” He said softly.

John’s hands faltered slightly, and then resumed his work, speaking in a whisper.

“When…… when you left, I had to find something to keep my gun out of my hands.” His eyes met Sherlocks. “As I improved, I used to compare this to our lovemaking.”

Sherlock swallowed hard.

“Tell me.” He begged “Please?”

John smiled and indicated the lock in his hands. 

“I call this step 28 of the Intimate Lover’s Lock.

Oil all exposed surfaces of each lover’s body, arms, legs and back. Work carefully around well-formed muscle structure. Keep massaging until both bodies are thoroughly aroused.

When senses are heightened, press bodies together, ensuring the limbs are properly arranged to entwine easily.

You can use more massage oil, or a specially designed lubricant to prepare the bodies for the final movement. If using massage oil, leave no area of the bodies untouched, to ensure smooth entry and thrust, bringing both participants to shuddering orgasm.”

He shrugged.

“And like you, these locks are beautiful.”


End file.
